In recent years, for a chip which includes a packing vessel and a micro channel on one chip, and is referred to as a microchip, a lab-on-chip, a microreactor, a fluidic chip, or a chemical reaction cartridge, there have been studied various delivering mechanisms and methods for controlling and delivering a sample or a liquid sample to allow the sample or the liquid sample to react, to thereby perform analysis of micro components such as gene. As technologies relating to the mechanisms and methods, there are disclosed, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2003-212152 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent No. 3746207 (Patent Document 2), Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2005-308200 (Patent Document 3), and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2007-101200 (Patent Document 4).
According to Patent Document 1, in “a substrate which is formed of an elastic body and includes a micro channel in an inside thereof”, the following structure is adopted as delivering means. Specifically, “the micro channel is pressed through applying a mechanical pressure onto the substrate by a gear-shaped roller. Then, through rotating the roller while applying the pressure thereon, a periodic pressure is applied onto the substrate, and thus a fluid is moved.”
According to Patent Document 2, in “a sheet-type microreactor”, the following structure is adopted as delivering means. Specifically, “rotary drive means performs rotation for applying a centrifugal force to a specimen, and moving means moves the centrifugally separated specimen from the second gap part to the third gap part.”
According to Patent Document 3, in “a fluidic chip in which a part of an upper portion of a micro channel is formed of an elastic member”, the following structure is adopted as deliver opening/closing means. Specifically, “a micro-valve mechanism includes a pressure control port erected on the elastic member on the fluidic chip, and opens/closes a valve by applying/releasing a pressure via the pressure control port.”
According to Patent Document 4, in “a chemical reaction cartridge” having a laminated structure including an elastic member, the following structure is adopted as delivering means or opening/closing means. Specifically, “the chemical reaction cartridge causes deformation to occur upon application of an external force, and transfers or seals substances contained therein.”
In addition, “Solving means” section in Abstract and “Embodiments of the Invention” section, the structure in which “a roller is rotated while kept pressed into contact with the cartridge” is described.